


One With Fate

by thestaywhosgay



Series: the stray kids tales [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Are, Awesome, Fucking, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Song Refrences, This does have Woochan get together, also YEET, also woochan, because Jackson is somehow in every fanfic so, but this mostly focus' on how stray kids become super dope superhumans that protect people, cliche romance, however this is just how Chan realized his past and what he was put on the earth to do, i made chapter 6 so gay bro, its part of a series that ima have to start soon, ivebeenupforawhile, like idk how i did that but i did, mentions of Got7, or at least mentioned, straykids - Freeform, which is protect people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestaywhosgay/pseuds/thestaywhosgay
Summary: There is a lot of things in this world. One is being a rapper with a leader status for a band. Another being a teacher of a vocal class that has a lot of paperwork to do. Two worlds such as that might as well never collide. But fate has a funny and weird system. One of which is the rapper and teacher are meant to be.





	1. (A Very Short) Prologue “The very beginning”

Ah, fate. It’s one of those things where people either believe or don’t believe in it. A very balanced cosmos out there in the world, and with the world dying, people can only understand so much. Love is one of the few things people could understand. Now there is a truly scary but understanding thing about love. One being it can be hard or one it could hurt people. Simply put, love is dangerous, but it can help people move on or even motivate them to follow what they love. Or just help you feel better about your life because it just was horrible or wasn’t easy for you. And when you are backed against the wall, sometimes it even about another person. It could be an animal or something dear to you. Love is just weird like that, and some say fate will bring your love closer to you and you will find the one. But in some cases, you have to find it yourself. Thus why you’re here I bet, now let me stop my rambling. Chan or in this case "The Wolf Spirit" always had a long and bumpy life, but when he meets Felix's music teacher, Kim Woojin, and fell hard. You might be curious about why I called Chan " the wolf spirit", but I can't explain it till later. But until then, see you


	2. Chapter 1 “A new beginning”

There are a lot of things in this world. One is being a rapper with a leader status. Another being a teacher of a vocal class that has a lot of paperwork to do. Two worlds such as that might as well never collide. But fate has a funny and weird system. One of which is the rapper and teacher are meant to be. Cliche as it sounds, I promise that is how fate works. Now some must wonder, how does that work? Well, let’s see how an 18-year-old pulled their strings together.

Chan chuckles, while shaking his head, as Jisung messes with Changbin’s Macbook. The background changed into a photo of Changbin’s face over a baby’s face. It has sparkles around it and on top of the photo it says, ‘Baby Changbin~’. Jisung laughs while he sits down - hurriedly- in the office chair next to Chan. Both males try to calm down their laughter as Changbin walks in. Changbin sends a confused look as his eyebrows rise. Chan had a grin on his face, Jisung has his shoulders shaking as he leans his head on Chan’s shoulder. Changbin pops a hip out and hums. “What’s so funny guys?” “Nothing!” Chan says quickly, shaking his hands furiously. Jisung starts laughing again, which causes him to fall out of the chair. Changbin scrunches his face as Jisung laughs and groans in pain. Chan covers his mouth with his hands, tears can be seen hanging off Chan’s eyes. Changbin rolls his eyes and sits down in the spinny chair in front of the tampered Macbook. “Alright then,” He says slowly, touching the mousepad to turn the Macbook on. In the room, you can hear the typing of a computer and snickers and creeks of chairs. Then silence hangs around the black-haired male. “Guys...what tHE FUCK?!” That’s when laughter echoes in the studio and footsteps stomp against the ground.

Door slams open and a blond and a brown hair zooms through the hallway, as a shorter black haired male chases them. Chan looks behind him to see Changbin holding a shoe and Jisung is covering his head. Chan, not looking where he was going, trips and falls into someone. Jisung trips over Chan onto the floor beside the person. Changbin seeing the two tripped, with a stranger, stops and hides the shoe behind his back. A deep groan exits the stranger and a moan exits Chan. Chan sits up and looks down. To see a familiar freckled face. “Oh sup Felix,” Chan smiles as he stands up and holds a hand out towards the younger Australian male. Felix smiles and grabs Chan’s hand. Jisung stands up and wipes his pants and shirt. Jisung smiles at Felix. “Yo, Felix,” they dap each other up and pat each other back. Changbin grunts as he puts on his shoe. Felix’s smile wobbles as he looks at Changbin. “Hey hyung,” Felix waves at him. Changbin looks at Felix under his lashes and rolled his shoulder back. Felix gulped. “...So,” Chan starts, stepping in between Changbin’s and Felix’s eye contact. “What you doing here mate?”

Felix shakes his head then grins. “Mate, I’m here to hang for a bit.” “You need help with your vocal homework again, don’t you?” Felix hangs his mouth open but then closes it. “Yeah dude, it just doesn’t make any sense,” Felix states walking next to Chan to the conference room. Felix flips his newly bleached blonde hair out of his eyes. “How does it not make any sense, you just have to write a song and map it out on a music sheet.” “Yeah, but here’s the thing-”. “You don’t have any inspiration.” “Yeah, it’s so hard to write any lyrics when you have no inspiration, tell me mate, how do you get out of the rabbit hole of lyric writer block?”

Chan unlocks the conference room’s door. He sits in the big chair on the end of the table, as Felix sits next to him. Chan hums and looks up. 

“Not sure, I just usually rap and sing about whatever comes to mind, but when I get down the rabbit hole, I just kinda brainstorm with the guys or talk to someone with a lot more experience.” Felix purses his lips. “Well, you could always ask Jisung or Changbin for some ideas, but maybe you can ask Jackson or Jae Bum hyung,” Chan shrugs, while leaning back into his chair. Felix picks his fingers. “Teach says I’m not allowed to ask anyone to write my lyrics,” Felix whine with his head swaying on his hands. “Hmm, when’s it due?” “Well, we need an idea due tomorrow, but our lyrics need to be done in a month.” That is when Chan leans forward. “Are you kidding, the end of the month is not too long away, and writing lyrics takes a while to write.” Chan felt annoyance eat away his patience. Maybe it was because of the time limit, or the fact Felix couldn’t get help for the lyric writing. “Did they say what the theme was, or is it a free-for-all?” “Free-for-all.” Chan furrowed his eyebrows. “Well,” he starts, standing up, “maybe I should have a word with this, teacher.”

“Mate this isn’t necessary, besides,” Felix starts standing in front of the other male, “why are you so worked up?” Chan freezes at that. ‘Why am I worked up?’ “Look, I’ll ask him to help me, or at least extend my time,” Felix continues, placing a hand on Chan’s shoulder. “...I want to see this teacher still.” “Why?” “I just want to see what he looks like,” Chan comments. Felix sighs and shrugs. “Fine, but don’t say anything to him that can make him angry or upset, ‘cause then that means more homework.” Chan nods his head. In fact, the walk there can give him time to think about why he was so overworked for.

It was a very small school. Only one story, two pairs of windows hang in front of the school. Small flowers grow with the grass, and children can be seen dancing with another teacher. Felix opens the glass door for him and Chan. Chan nods to the younger male and looks around. Pictures and awards can be seen. Pictures of old and fresh teacher’s pictures hang the walls. Awards from along the years on shelves. Medals, trophies, and certificates. Chan tilts his head up to see some of the other pictures, but soon get pulled away by the bleached haired male. Chan looks around to see a bunch of students either vocal exercising or dance moves. 

Chan has actually never been to this school before, but seeing it now, makes him wonder, how he never actually never seen it before. But he bumps into Felix as he stops in front of a monotone brown door. On the plack on the door, it says, ‘Vocal Teacher, Y1, 2, and 3. Kim W.’ Chan watches Felix peeks his head in. “‘Ello?” “Yes?” “Oh, um, mister Kim, good afternoon,” Felix responds in return. The door opens as Felix walks in. Chan follows but then stops. In front of him was the most breathtaking man he has ever laid his eyes on.

Straight brown hair, bangs hang over the side of his olive face, pink lips, a hanging earring shines-in the light of the room, a tight black turtleneck hugs his biceps and waist. Turtleneck tucked into his light tan pants and black belt. Ankles crossed as he leans against his monotone wooden desk. Chan wanted to shrink into his black jacket. He now feels underdressed. Chan’s loose grey shirt, untucked, blue jeans, a little loose around the hips, his yeezys double knotted. His curly blond hair is unruly, and he doesn’t even want to think about his posture.

“-CHAN!” The said male shakes his head and looks from the teacher to Felix. “Oi mate, you good?” Felix asks. Chan nods and watches Felix look between him and his teacher. Chan tenses up as he hears soft, but deep, chuckle. “Well, this is your mentor, I’m honored to be meeting the infamous CB97,” Felix’s teacher jokily says. Chan pulls away from Felix to turn the handsome teacher. “Heh, yeah, just call me Chan, mister…” “Woojin, Kim Woojin,” Woojin says smiling. “Woojin, you’re hot,” Chan said, instantly tensing up. Why? Well, in terms, Chan is a well-known panic gay. Woojin raises an eyebrow at that. Felix is laughing and Chan wants the floor to eat him up. 

“Well…I’ve heard that one before, anyway the pleasure is all mine,” Woojin says, walking up to the blonde male. Hand out, Chan shakes it shakily. “I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to say that I just panicked and sorry if I seemed so weird, before and-” “Relax, I have heard comments that were just,” Woojin sighs then smiles once more,“beyond anything I should mention.” Chan felt anger surge through him, for -whatever- reason is unknown. Maybe because he feels as Woojin needs to be respected as a human as someone who takes of children and teenagers. “-Han. Chan!” Chan shakes his head and looks up to see Woojin and Felix have looks of concern. “S-sorry, what happened?” “I finally have brainstorm papers that can help me, so we can leave,” Felix’s deep voice rings into Chan’s ears. Chan smiles softly then nods. Chan turns to Woojin and put his hand out. “I’ll see you Woojin,” his voice light and his smile bright. Woojin chuckles and shakes his hand. “You too Chan,” Woojin smiles brightly. As their hands touch something surged through Chan. His arm twitched as Woojin pulled his hand away. Chan’s hand felt cold, which was weird because the room was warm, so he stuffed them in his pockets. Chan made eye contact with Woojin then the floor as he turns around and walks out.

Felix kept looking at Chan with interest. “So...what did you think of my teach?” Chan jumped at Felix’s voice. “A-ah I-I uhh, well,” Chan starts flustered, “I-I-I thought he-e-e was ha-handsome and w-w-ell built.” Chan started rubbing the back of his head. Felix smirked. “Well, don’t fret about it bro, Woojin is a very nice man unless he’s angry, then,” Felix shivered in fear, “so as I was saying he is a nice man.” 

Chan shifted a little thinking about Woojin being mad. Just those soft brown eyes hardening in anger. Pink lips pursed as his arms tenses. Eyebrows furrowed and hands clenched. The once soft voice turned angry with words that could burn anyone’s soul. “CHAN!” Chan once more jumped at Felix’s words. “Bro, you need to stop being this panicked gay who falls in love with a teacher, at least buy him dinner first.” Chan feels his neck and ears burn in red.

“I-I-” “I’m just teasing Chan, I don’t really care if you date him, but I have to say is be careful,” Felix says seriously, stopping in front of Chan. Brown eyes meet dark brown eyes. Chan stepped back one and stared. Felix blinked and opened his mouth. “Woojin hyung has-” “Hey! Felix, let’s go grab lunch, I’m super hungry,” Jisung appears out of nowhere and grabs Felix and tries (keyword: tires) to pull the day younger male to the direction of some of the restaurants. “Aish, alright just give me a minute,” Jisung smiled at that and skipped past Chan to the ramen place-near the JYP building. “As I was saying,” Felix leaned forward to speak into Chan’s ear, “Woojin hyung has a secret, and I need to know.” Then just like that Felix is gone. Chan stood there for a minute to think about what happened. Apparently, Woojin, Felix’s mighty fine teacher if I do say so myself, has a mysterious secret that Felix wants to know about. That itself piqued his interest. But he wonders. Why didn’t Felix just tell Jisung or Eric or someone else? Why him? Was it because to warn him? Or was it just to tell him? A sigh escapes Chan. Chan is confused, but for right now, he’ll focus on his songs. He will go over his songs and think about it more until Felix talks about it or mention it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aish, this took me a while, but hopefully you guys like this story, it will take me a while to have a good update schedule, but i do hope you enjoy  
> -from yours truly AR


	3. Chapter 2 “Was there any doubt?”

One of the biggest things to ever happen to Chan was getting to be in 3RACHA and being able to make music. Another thing was when he met Twice for the first time. Truly, he was grateful for these things because some people may never be able to experience them. But this, this must’ve had taken the cake. There not even two feet away from his was Kim Woojin, in a leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, his black hair swooped back to reveal his forehead, black boots (that doesn’t have the heel), his veiny hands exposed and his face smiling. Chan never felt gayer in his life, until now. “Channie! How are you? I see you're well, but it looks like you could use more sleep,” Woojin playfully jabs at the Australian male. “Haha yeah, I’ve been working hard and stuff,” Chan replies to the taller male. Woojin chuckled at that. “So, why are you,” Chan had his hand go up and down to mention Woojin’s outfit. “Oh, I’m going to this dress-up party, for my friend Minho, and I decided to be a greaser. Why? Does it look bad?” Chan would not describe it as bad, just too sexy for him to comprehend. “It looks good Woojin-ah.” Woojin smiled at that. “I’m glad, oh you must be wondering why I’m here.” Chan snapped out of his head after hearing that sentence. “A-ah, I-I-I am,” Chan sputters and stutters, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah, I was going to drop off the extra music sheet Felix asked for,” Woojin finished as he hands over the extra music sheet. Chan goes to grab it but, like every cliche rom-coms, their hands touch. Sparks fly through Chan’s arm and into his heart. It beats faster and faster. Chan holds the paper tightly as Woojin gives him a concerned look. “Chan you look a little red, you ok?” Chan jumped at that but then nods his head. “Y-Yeah, I was just gonna go to my apartment and lay down.” Woojin frowned in concern and then put his palm against Chan’s forehead. “Ah, it seems your burning up, but hopefully, you’ll be better, make sure you take medicine and you eat something warm. Also, take a shower, it truly helps with the mucous and all that.” Woojin gave advice to someone who is sick with the flu. Not someone who is lovesick. 

Woojin after giving the advice heard a car pull up. It was a Mercedes Benz and the window rolled down. A brown-haired male with sunglasses whistled at Woojin. “Oh, look at you, how do you still not have a boyfriend,” the man teases, looking over the glasses to wink at him. Chan watched Woojin shakes his head at the male and rolled his eyes. “I dare you to say it to my face,” Woojin says in a playful angry voice. Playful or not, Chan still shivered at the voice. The man just shook his head. “So mean and scary, I likey,” the man laughs. Woojin sighs then turns to Chan. Once more, the beautiful smile lights up Woojin’s face. “Well, I gotta get going, I’ll see you soon Channie,” Woojin winked then walked to the man’s car. Chan waved awkwardly at him and sighs as Woojin drove away with another man. Chan knows, he shouldn’t be jealous, seeing as he only met Woojin 3 days ago. But surprise, he was. 

Chan stared at the rain clouds. Tip-Tap, tip-tap. The sound of the soft rain hit the windows. It kinda reminds Chan of his mood. This week hasn't been well for the male. First (on Thursday, October 31) he was jealous over something he shouldn't have, next on Friday Changbin caught a cold, so it’s gonna take a while for him to finish his part of the lyrics so the 3RACHA album had to push the date, then the next day, walking to his favorite coffee shop just to find out it’s closed for the rest of the week. Now he’s sulking in a bookstore. So far, it hasn’t been good for Chan. Chan sighed but got up. He walked around the bookstore. Opening some of the books that caught his eyes but then would put them back. After walking a while, he stumbled into the mythology aisle. He wasn’t all that into other Gods and stuff, but doesn’t mean he can’t read it. He opens a book and reads a random page. But he notices the book he opened. It was titled, “The Wolf Spirit.” He shrugged and sat down at one of the brown/tan monotone tables. Chan felt as someone was watching him. But yet again, he was a rapper making it in the game, so some people might recognize him and not say much. Still, he felt uneasy, but he brushed it off. The chapter was interesting enough. Apparently, it was a fictional story about a boy who used to hunt wolves but then became one, then became the leader of the tribe. It was good enough to keep Chan’s mind off the staring. 

_Christopher sighed in the cold air as he opens his arms into the sky. Snowflakes kiss his cheeks. Eyelashes flutter close as the cold hugs Chris close. The warmth of the fur coat was no use, as the cold continued to make him shiver. Then BAM! Someone hit him with a branch. THUD! Chris hit the ground. The sound of crunching snow hits Chris’ ears. And before he blacked out. He saw the most beautiful female he’s ever seen. Soft brown eyes crouched down, a bear fur coat hugged close to him and soft pink lips. Then like that, Chris was out._

BAM! Chan jumped up at the sound of someone slamming a book down on the table. The librarian comes over to scold Jisung as he made a loud noise. Jisung chuckles sheepish and apologizes. “Ah, sorry I won’t make anymore noises,” he says. The librarian huffs one more warning, then walks off. When she turned her back, Jisung stuck his tongue out. He sits with the older male and grins. “You seemed invested in the book Chan,” Jisung says, leaning close to the older male. Chan realized he still had the book open. “Oh, yeah, it’s really good, I’m only on chapter 3, there really long chapters, but it’s so detailed,” Chan explains. He looks up to Jisung to see the man on his phone. Chan rolled his eyes, then opened his book again to where he left off. 

_Christopher woke up startled. A soft hand pushes him down to the bed. Dark brown meets light brown eyes. A woman with soft features, arched eyebrows, dark brown eyes and pink lips. The woman is wearing a bearskin, with the bear head over her own. Christopher had no idea but he has this thing to kiss her, and love her. “You…,” she coughed into her hand, accent heavy, “walked onto my territory so I’m sorry that I had to hit you.” Christopher opens his mouth to say something, “It’s ok-”_

Chan was once interrupted by Felix leaning his head against Chan’s shoulder. Wait FELIX?! Chan jumped dropping the book to turn to Felix. “F-F-FELIX?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!” The librarian once more stormed over and told Chan to shut up or leave. Chan flushes under her lecture and mumbles a soft “sorry”. The librarian mumbles about youngsters these days not having respect and everything. Felix chuckled at that, then turned to Chan. “Bro, you good, didn’t mean to startle you,” Felix says. “Y-yeah, you just caught me off guard-huh what’s that?” Chan questioned pointing to the note Felix’s hand. Felix, apparently remembering something, handed it to Chan. Chan takes it to open it. Chan’s neck and ears turn pink and Felix and Jisung are snickering quietly-so they don't get kicked out. Inside the note was a set of numbers and Woojin’s name. 

x _xx-xxx-xxxx Call me_

-Woojin ;) 

His week might’ve started off bad, but today was good. He got the teacher’s number while getting a good book to read. Speaking of the book, Chan went to pick it up from the ground, but when he did, it was gone. Strange, but he was hoping no one checked it out. But what wasn’t obvious was the man across the room holding the book and watching Chan. This man made sure to walk by and pick it up. The book was something of a prophecy, but yet again, what did Chan know?

  



	4. Chapter 3 “I want to believe you”

Who knew Christmas (Tuesday) with people who can and can’t drink would be weird. Chan wasn’t used to being not around his family on Christmas. But because of the snow, he couldn’t fly out, so Minho - he was introduced last month when he saw Woojin and Minho shopping for Thanksgiving dinner- asked him if he wanted to join. Now here he was. In a Christmas party, with people-older and younger- mixed. But none of that matters, because across the way was him. Woojin. Chan checked Woojin and saw he was wearing a red tuxedo, a black button-up shirt with a gladiolus flower, inside his breast pocket. Black hair slicked back and lips pulled into a smile. Chan shifted and sipped his apple cider, as his attention is now on Changbin, who is slow dancing with his best friend, Hyunjin. Now do not mistake this, Hyunjin already likes someone else. And -to everyone else except for Felix- it’s obvious that Changbin is whipped for Felix. Changbin is looking at Felix. Chan sighs as Felix makes eye contact with Changbin and hugs himself. Changbin whispers something to Hyunjin, then walks to Felix and smiles.

“Huh, look at that Channie, he’s finally asking Felix for a dance,” Woojin’s smooth voice hits Chan’s ear. Chan relaxes, he doesn’t remember why he was tensed up, but nonetheless, he turns to Woojin. Chan smiles at Woojin and chuckles. “Yeah, it’s nice to see Changbin opening up to someone else besides me and Jisung,” Chan rubs the back of his head and shrugs, looking over to Changbin laughing at what Felix said. Woojin nod then turned to Chan, his hand open, palm up. “Wanna dance?” Chan flushes but nods. When their palms met and hands interlocked, they moved to the dance floor. Chan hoped his ballet skills are still good and not rusty as much as he thinks is. Woojin felt Chan’s uneasiness and twirled him. “Relax Chan, I got you,” Woojin pulled Chan close. Woojin pressed his forehead against Chan’s. Chan didn’t know why, but he loved being close to Woojin. Once more, it's a cliche in the sense where they only met 2 months ago, but he felt closer to Woojin than any of his other relationships. There was something about Woojin, that made him feel at ease like they’ve known each other. Maybe it was just him, or maybe it’s what Felix said that- “Hey, Chan, are you ok? You seem to zone out a lot,” Woojin says jokingly. Chan shakes his head and laughs. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, I’m just thinking about things, like new lyrics and other things,” Chan lied fluently. Woojin stared at him for a bit then sighs. “If you say so, anyways shall we sir?” Woojin asks, winking. Chan grins and nods. “We shall.” Next thing Chan knew was, his hand was on Woojin’s waist and holding his hand. Woojin’s hand on Chan’s shoulder and Chan lead the dance. Let’s say, they truly danced the night away, laughter and small talk enter the space between them two as they dance the night away. 

If there was one thing that Woojin loved about Minho was how cuddly and honest he was. But right now, Woojin wanted to strangle him. You know, like any normal best friends would. Especially since Minho was telling Chan to ask Woojin out. Woojin sent a stare of disappointment and anger towards his way. Woojin walks over and crosses his arms. “Lee Minho, go to bed or else.” Minho put his hands up and stood up slowly. “Aight boo, but Chan has something to ask,” Minho playfully says while walking to his room. Woojin sighs and shakes his head at the other male. “Sorry if he said anything to upset you-” “Woojin will you go out with me?” Woojin felt air leave his lungs. He turns to the Australian male. “Are you-” “You don’t have to say yes, I was just wondering because I wanted to ask you for a while and then Minho walked over saying that you liked me and you wanted to ask me out for a while, and I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t wrong and-” “Chan, breathe, and yes I will,” Woojin stopped the rambling male and smiled. Chan took deep breaths and nodded his head. “Y-yeah, awesome, so u-um, are you free, uhhh Saturday?” Woojin nodded, “Yeah, but Saturday morning I have to grade some papers, but then around 2-3 I’ll be yours.” Woojin giggles as Chan ducked his head down as his neck and ears get pink. He feels as if someone is staring, but to Woojin all that mattered was planning what to get Chan for the date. 

Well, Chan stands outside of Woojin’s apartment (which was ironically a block away from his own), holding a bouquet of yellow and red irises. He wasn’t sure what type of flowers Woojin liked, but he read somewhere that the yellow iris means a flame of love and red iris means the burn of passion towards the person you love. So he hoped Woojin liked them. He’ll admit, it was chilly as Hel* outside, so he is enjoying the warm apartment building. His air conditioner at home broke, and it's been freezing. Chan thinks about calling the ac guy to fix it, he didn’t hear Woojin open the door. Woojin leaned against the door frame and smiled. “So, are those for me?” Woojin watches Chan shakes his head but then nods quickly. Woojin chuckles and steps aside to let Chan in. Chan waddles in and looks around. On the walls were pictures of Woojin with his family. In one photo is shows Woojin wearing a graduation cap and smiling. Chan keeps looking around to see a red velvet couch with a little table in front of it. An empty vase catches his eyes. A bear is painted on it, it’s eyes the same color as Woojin’s. Chan steps towards the bear vase, wondering why it’s giving him relaxed vibes.

Woojin watches Chan get close to his family antique. Woojin feels as he doesn’t need to keep Chan away from the vase like he usually does for other people. Not even Minho, who he’s known for years, can’t touch it. Woojin doesn’t remember why his mother told him not to let anyone besides his family touch it. But he’s allowing Chan. Yet again, Chan is different, that’s something he cannot deny. Chan puts Woojin at ease and he trusts Chan. Woojin as a feeling Chan won’t break it. He watches Chan put the flowers into the bear vase, messing with irises a little to mix them up, then Chan turned to Woojin. Dark brown eyes meet light brown. Chan and Woojin stare at each other, not noticing their bodies walking towards each other. A loose blue shirt meets a zipped up fur coat. Blue jeans meets sweatpants. Socked clan toes meet besides winter boots. Breathes meet in the middle. Dyed black hair meets bleached wavy hair as the foreheads meet in the middle as well. Lips centimeters away from each other. Noses giving each other an esikmo kiss. Chan and Woojin don’t know how they moved closer, but what they do know is, the world has disappeared. It’s just them. Nothing else matters. And to them, nothing will matter, as their lips lean into each other- 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Woojin and Chan pull away quickly to hear someone screaming for help and banging on the door. Chan should be angry but he feels as the voice is familiar and needs help. Woojin rushes to open the door to see an 18-year-old bustling in, whimpering and crying. Woojin watches him in confusion until he feels something grabbed him by his shirt and pull him down. It was a wolf. A tan one. It was pulling Woojin, harshly, bloodshot eyes stare down Woojin’s as he’s screaming and trying to escape the wolf’s grasps. Chan saw red. He doesn’t know what happened, but the next thing he knows he wrestling with the wolf - it already let go of Woojin when Chan ran over- and winning. Chan got a hold of the wolf’s neck and twisted it. SNAP! The wolf drops dead on top of Chan as he is heavily breathing. Woojin rubs the place where the wolf attacked but then turns to the teenager. “H-hey,” the teenager turns quickly towards the older male, shaking, “y-your safe, I-I-I promise.” The teenager, shaking, walks over to the older male, while sobbing and holding onto his wound. “I-it, I-I-I-” “Shhh, shhh it’s ok,” Woojin holds the teenager close. Woojin looks over the teenager to see Chan staring at the wolf, that has its eyes open still. Woojin notices his hands are shaking and he is starting to hyperventilate. “Chan, it's ok, come here,” Woojin softly calls to Chan, his hand out. The same hand he used to shake Chan’s hand. The same hand he offered to dance with. The same hand he used to write down his number for Chan. The hand that held his. Chan moved the wolf off and leans towards it. Hand out, but before he could reach, he fainted. But before he blacked out, he opens his eyes again to see snow. He hears multiple feet crunched through the snow. He looks up to see a woman, with a bear mask on, holding his hand out. Two teenage boys, one with a fox mask and one with a husky mask, cry out in fear. Two older males, from what he could see -one had a bunny mask with brown hair and one had a squirrel mask with black- were running ahead of the bear masked woman. He looks behind the bobcat male, and see two girls. One had a raven mask while the other had a koala mask. Chan saw pale hands reach his face, he looks up to see, a female with a bobcat mask that had long black hair.

He closed his eyes as she lifts his face. He felt the cold air kiss his skin, he feels multiple stings and pains run up and down his body. Voices echo in his head. But one voice stood out. It rang like bells even in distress. “ **CHRISTOPHER!”** Woojin’s voice. So he threw open his eyes and screamed his name in return.

Woojin sits next to Chan in the hospital bed. The teenage boy, he found out was named Jeongin, wrapped up in gauze is asleep in the chair next to Chan’s bed. Woojin pets Chan’s blonde hair. Woojin isn’t sure what to believe anymore. That a random wolf, that apparently no one saw. But, what really has him is the wolf tattoo that appeared on Chan’s back. Maybe Chan always had it, but the way Chan is, he doubts Chan had a wolf tattoo. Nonetheless not tell Changbin and Jisung about it. He feels as everything is going off the train tracks. Instead of going on the date he so desperately wanted, he had a wolf attack and his crush going to the hospital. Woojin turns to Jeongin and watches him shift around in the chair. Woojin smiles softly at that. He’s not sure, but he feels as he needs to take care of him. ‘Like a parent-’ his thoughts get interrupted by Jeongin waking up and yawning. “Oh, hyung, thank you for wrapping me up and helping me to the hospital,” Jeongin smiles at Woojin. Woojin smiles back. “No problem Jeongin, those claw marks looked horrible, besides I would feel awful if I left you alone with some random adult,” Woojin admits, still petting Chan’s hair. Jeongin gives a boyish grin. “So are you two dating?” Woojin opened his mouth until he looked over to Chan to see him tossing and turning his head. Woojin finally notices the heart rate monitor going haywire. “Jeongin stay here with Chan, I’m gonna find a doctor,” Woojin demands, getting out of the bed to leave the room. But before he left, Chan opened his eyes and yelled, “WOOJIN!” Woojin stood there frozen to see wolf eyes staring back at him. But instead of the bloodshot Woojin saw before, it was the warm light brown eyes he fell for. It was Chan. Chan watched with careful eyes as he watches his Woojin walk closer to him. His hand out, it was the same hand they shook on. And the same hand that held his own as he died. “Chan, a-are you ok?” Chan held his hand out towards Woojin’s. Like everything went in slow motion, Chan walked out of the bed and slowly made towards Woojin. Woojin walked forward as well. Their hands connected, and so did their lips. It was the kiss that Chan had waited for, the same kiss he left behind when he died. The same kiss, he will forever protect, from the demons. But for now, he will search for his lost tribe. Before it's too late. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hel is a city in Norway that freezes every winter


	5. Chapter 4 "Let Us Reminisce The Past"

Woojin felt like he was floating. Chan’s lips were soft and fit well on his own. He felt like he was in euphoria, cloud 9, or whatever else people call happiness. The two males pulled away. Woojin and Chan are breathless. They never knew kissing could be that...euphoric. Woojin laughs when Chan and him made eye contact. To Chan, that was also funny so he started laughing. Jeongin is watching his hyungs laugh at each other. He was confused but just said nothing. It was a happy moment. 

  
  


Chan sits next to Woojin as he explains what he saw. 

  
  


_ Chan, or in his past memories, Chris stands in front of his father. Pale skin on display in the sun. His arms bandaged and open wide as he is trying to stop him from attacking the people behind him. Behind him was a woman with brown hair, her name is Hopi, she holds a spear with a bear carved on the other side of the sharp point. Two girls stand next to her, short-haired ravenette named Cheyenne, she wields a sword that has a raven feather on the end of the sword. Her love an English woman, named Alice, wields a bow and arrow. A long-haired ravenette stands next to Hopi, her name is Mai, she wields a bow and arrow as well. A brown head boy is wielding a staff for his magic, that boys name is Ahiga. Behind him stands an English boy named Peter, who followed Chan after he ran off, as he wields a musket, and so does a young child named Mesquaki. The young boy was only 7 and somehow was able to snatch the muskets away before Chris’ father had his two lackeys take them out. Then Mesquaki friend, Chebona Bula, had a blow darts ready to go in the bushes just in case something were to happen. Chris, with his arms wide, says, “WE ARE STRAY KIDS! AND WE WON’T LET YOU HURT THE INNOCENT WITH YOUR BLACK MAGIC AND UNFORGIVING SINS!” Chris’ father smirk, eyes glowing. “Bring it, son,” He says. Chris’ eyes turn into a nice shade wolf blue and pounced on him.  _

_ Dead bodies lay on the floor. Blood and weapons lay on the floor as demons laugh at Chris losing. Hopi tries to sit up to find Chris, but she feels weak. A body thumps next to her own. She turns her head to the right, to see Chris, bleeding out. She reaches for his hand. Chris turns his head towards her and holds hers. The hand that helped him get past the trials, of becoming the wolf spirit, the hand that held his when they took care of the kids together, the same hand he kissed to show his respect. The hand that connected with his even towards death. But before she fell into eternal darkness, he says, “We will kill him, we will be together without him, and we will save this world from him.” Hopi smiles at that. “I...know...Chris,” she trails off, the darkness covering her eyes. To him, even death made her beautiful. Chris promised he was gonna come back, and he was gonna stop him before, it was to late.* _

  
  


Jeongin stares at Chan for a while. “Wait, so your saying that you have to find your friends from your past life to stop a man from killing more people over the span of, well forever?” Jeongin questions. Chan ponders it, but then nods. Jeongin’s jaw drops then he grins. “Sounds like some super hero shit, I’m in.” “Jeongin, language,” Chan scolds. Jeongin grins and pulls out his cracked phone. “I have to text Hyunjin and Seungmin about this,” Jeongin comments texting in the group chat he’s in. Woojin turned to Chan and smiled. “I’m glad your not hurt, but I wonder, how did the wolf tattoo get on your back?” Woojin watches the confusion enter Chan’s face as he looks over his shoulder to see the tattoo. Chan tensed up and turn to the other males. “I...never had that before,” Chan admits, being confused. Woojin sends a concerned look. “Well, hyung, that sounds bad,” Jeongin jumps in, looking at both of his hyungs. Chan nodded. “But I still have a question, how are you even gonna find the other people?” Jeongin asks, tilting his head. Chan opened his mouth then shuts it. “I’m...I’m not sure.” 

  
  


Chan watches Jisung and Changbin process what was just told to them. “So...you need our help finding other people, who probably don’t even know you, to protect the world from some hell riser?” Chan nodded. “While at it you are now apparently dating Woojin because he is your soulmate?” Chan nods again. Changbin closes his eyes and sighs. “Not to mention you don’t know where to start, am I right?” Chan, once more, nodded. Changbin makes eye contact with Jisung. They shared a look that said, ‘Do you believe this?’ Chan bit his lip. “Guys, I know this is hard to understand but I need you to-” “We’ll help, after all you did help me get with Felix,” Changbin answers smirking at Chan. Chan sighs in relief at the response, at least his bandmates are gonna help. The door creaks open. The three boys turn their heads to see Felix opening the door. “Aye mate, how are you?” Felix bit his lip and nods his head. The three boys notices the bear vase. “Hey...how did you-” “Woojin hyung gave it to me, he said I could smash it, but I don’t know if I can.” “Well, if he says you can, that shouldn’t be to guilt ridden,” Chan points out. Felix stares at Chan then nods. “You’re right, but do I just,” while saying this Felix lifts the vase. But before the other boys tell him to stop, he already smashes it. All three boys sigh as Felix gasps. “I KNEW IT! WOOJIN HYUNG WHY?!” Inside the vase was Felix’s old gameboy he had when had started school. “So...that was the secret, bastard,” Felix curses under his breath picking up the gameboy. “Oi mate, don’t cuss,” Chan comments. Felix gave him a sideways look. “Bro, that’s such a Captain America thing to say,” Jisung says. Chan sighed and rolled his eyes as the younger boys laugh. 

  
  


Holding hands is dope. Like truly, it just felt awesome holding hands. You ever held your loved one’s hand, or your cat’s or dog’s paw. Especially with a cat, because that means they trust you and I respect that. Anyway, I’m getting off topic, Chan now loved holding Woojin’s hand. It was soothing to hold, he didn’t know why, but in times like this, we all need a hand to hold. Especially now since Changbin was looking up Chan’s book, and found out the book was written by one of Hopi’s and Chris’ great great great, grandbaby. Chan knew for a fact, he had to find the book again. It could possibly give him answers. Like how do you out about people’s spirit, or specifically how Chris and Hopi finds the other spirits. Hopefully, they find the book soon, because in Chan’s heart, he knows something is gonna happen soon, and he doesn’t know when. But he believes with the book he can find the others. What he didn’t know was, he had already found them. He just needed to unlock their spirits. More so, his love Woojin’s. After all, Hopi was the one who found the others for Chris and Chris himself. But once more, how could Chan know? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, idk if I should do the "Wolf Spirit" book as like a prequal to this one, but that's up to you, comment if you guys would like that or not,   
> -AR


	6. Chapter 5 "It Felt Natural"

Snow, the beauty and danger of winter. From inside the houses and apartments, snow kisses the window, making little icicles forming around the edges. The warm AC indulges the people inside. Chan and Woojin stare at the book on the table. The title mocking the two. “The White Spirit”. A sigh enters the scene and light brown eyes move to the left of him. “What do we do? We read the whole book and as far as we are aware Chris and Hopi already had their powers,” Chan pouts, leaning his head on Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin pets the curly blonde hair. “I hoped we could figure this out before I visit my parents, but-” “Hey Channie, this has been stressful, but we will find a way I promise,” Woojin softly cuts his love off. Chan purse his lips. When Chan revealed he already booked a ticket to Australia after New Year, Jeongin introduced Seungmin. It was interesting when he introduced Seungmin because Chan was at the studio and Jeongin just walked in with Seungmin. The first thing Seungmin did was stare at Changbin. Woojin saw something flash in Seungmin’s eyes. But he couldn’t tell what it was, but he could tell there were anger and betrayal. Woojin does admire Seungmin, he was funny and able to start a conversation, but when it came to Changbin he would, well, get cold. Woojin wanted to ask about it, but it seemed to be sensitive to mention. So he forgot all about it. Until two days ago at the New Years party. 

  
  


_ Laughing with Minho, as he playfully dances sexual with Woojin. Woojin rolls his eyes as Minho leans against Woojin’s chest and winks. Woojin playfully pushes him away. Minho stumbles forward then turns around. “Broooo, Woojinine, why’d you push me?” Minho whines, walking towards Woojin again, with his arms open for a hug. Woojin sidesteps him as he walks to the balcony to get fresh air. As he wraps a heavy blanket around him, he hears a scream. Woojin turns to the sliding door and sees Seungmin leaning on the railing, hunched over with shaking shoulders. His white dress shirt is getting covered by snowflakes. Woojin hurries opens the door and steps close to the male. “Ummm,” Seungmin jumps a little at Woojin’s voice, “do you need a blanket, you look cold-” “I-I’m fine, I shouldn’t be your concern anyways, I was just leaving,” Seungmin says, rolling his shoulder and turning to get to the door. Woojin felt something in his heart like it was saying to comfort him. Woojin stepped in front of him. That’s when he can see it. Bloodshot red eyes meet his, tear trails down his cheeks. A harsh red color stains his cheeks, black hair sticking to his forehead, as he shivers. But the one thing that made Woojin hug Seungmin, was the look in his eyes. Heartbreak. Tears hit Woojin’s shoulder. Sobs and sniffles are the only things Woojin can hear. After a while, Seungmin pulled away slowly and sniffs harshly, then sneezes. “S-s-sorry hyung,” Seungmin’s voice cracks a little. Woojin hums and pulls him inside. _

  
  


Later that night Seungmin left with Jeongin. Woojin had a feeling he will be told later what happened, but for now, it is none of his business. Woojin felt a hand on his thigh which snapped him out of his thoughts. “-jinnie, Woojinnie?” Chan’s voice enters Woojin’s ear. Woojin shakes his head. “Sorry, yes?” “I was saying I’m gonna leave soon, my uber is gonna arrive soon.” Woojin nods and smiles at Chan’s pout. “Come now Channie, don’t be like that, it’s only a couple of weeks, besides you said you missed your family, so this is a great opportunity to see them again.” That sentence made him pout even more. “What’s with the pout love, isn’t that good news?” “It is, but I wish you could come with me to see Australia.” “I will one day, but right now I have to figure out,” Woojin motions his apartment with his hands, “all of this.” Chan lays his head on Woojin’s neck. Woojin’s hand pets throughout the unholy curls that is Chan’s hair. “I wish I was better helping,” Chan comments. “You deserve a break, all this is enough stress as it is, then you have music to create, take a brake love.” Chan sighs. “Still if I could help out a little-” “Nope, break.” Chan huffs out a laugh and pushes Woojin playfully. “Aish, so mean Wojinnie.” Woojin grins. “No I’m not, I just want you to relax, you’re overworking yourself.” Chan pouted again. Woojin coos at him. Chan smiles as he leans into Woojin’s palm. Woojin holds Chan’s cheeks and sighed dreamily. “Handsome, talented, intelligent, just the most caring man I’ve ever seen,” Woojin states, rubbing his thumb against Chan’s cheeks. Chan flushes and sighs. “Woojinnie please-” “Or what? You’ll kiss me?” The teasing voice enters Chan’s ears. Chan rolls his eyes and leaned close to peck the lips of the man,  _ who’s red string was attached to his own.  _

_ Light brown eyes shoot open. The sun kisses the open skin of the woman below. Trees circle around her, with intimidating heights. No clouds in the sky. The grass tickles her skin, as she relaxes. A smooth breeze gloss over her, making her skin chill with goosebumps. She squints as sunbeams his her eyes. Hopi rolls and gets on her hands and knees. A sigh leaves her lungs as she sits on her calves. Leaves circle the air as they land in front of her. She looks down. A brown maple leaf. A representation of the beginning of autumn. Her favorite holiday. A soft smile lights up her face. It was close to the day her love Christopher has confessed his love a year ago, and it was close to the day she would tell him about their future cub. Two hands rub her stomach and a grin lights up her face. Hopi knows her love would be ecstatic and so will the others.  _

_ Thinking about it made her giddy. She puts her hands on the ground to push herself up. Once she is on her feet, she hears a growl. Her back tenses as she turns. There she sees a bear, a brown bear. But that isn’t what catches her attention. It was the two cubs by the bear’s paws. They stared at Hopi. One turned to its sibling and jumped on it. The two wrestle around until the mama bear pushes one and huffs. She seemed playful. The two little ones ran around their mama then ran ahead of her. Mama bear huffs then turn to Hopi. Hopi stares into the bear’s eyes. Mama bear nods and then runs after her cubs. Hopi watches the mama run off then looks at her stomach. “Huh...two? That is unexpected, but certainly not unwanted.” She pursed her lips then turns to walk back to her tribe. She had news to share.  _

  
  


Woojin watched Chan dramatically hug Jeongin and Felix like they were his children and he was off to war. Woojin shakes his head as Hyunjin lays himself on Chan and pretends to sob. (Not to mention how extra he was being -like he isn’t extra all the time - saying he was gonna miss his “dad”). Changbin and Jisung have a group hug with Chan. Seungmin gives a wave, then walks to the car. Woojin watches as Minho hugs him as well, but then pulls away and grins. “Make sure you text me a hottie’s number.” Woojin sighs. It’s such a Minho thing to do. “Hyung, I thought I was the only hottie you wanted,” Jisung pouts. “Yeah I did say that, but however, you’re cuter than hot,” Minho teases. Jisung whines as Minho pokes his cheeks. “Aww, squirrel cheeks.” Jisung whines as Minho teases him some more. Woojin watches as Chan walks up to his love.

“Woojinnie, I’ll miss you the most.” “Awww, I’ll miss you to Dorthy,” Woojin shoots back. “Damn, I’ll miss your sarcasm, but I’ll mostly miss the bear hugs.” “Channie, you’re going to Australia for a week, stop acting like your going to war.” “But it’ll feel like a war-” “Channie,” Woojin wraps his arms around Chan’s shoulders, pulling him closer, “relax ok, we’ll be fine here, just go hang out with your family and do whatever it is you do there, make sure you get some rest there as well, because I know your insomnia gets worse after working so much. Do believe I will be texting your parents about you getting some sleep Channie, I mean it,” Woojin playfully threatens. Chan grins and wraps his arms around Woojin’s waist. Chan puckers his lips. “Or what you gonna do, kiss me?” Woojin laughs at the jibe Chan threw at him. Chan chuckles as Woojin cups his face and kisses him. The sound the two could hear was their friends' fake gagging and people walking, talking, and running. It felt natural for them. It felt like, nothing could go wrong. Until it does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if y'all wanna get like the whole "The Wolf Spirit" and other books surrounding that story because I'll be happy to type it
> 
> -AR


	7. Chapter 6 "HOW DID?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok when I was typing this I was just, idk I made them all really gay like, idk it was funny for me to write it, but just enjoy the gayness that is Changlix  
> -AR

Changbin as never seen Felix be this bored before. What does that mean, one may ask? Well, Felix is upside down on a chair staring into the distance. Why upside down? Changbin has no fucking idea either, all he does know is that Felix is bored. “Changbinnie, I’m bored,” Felix groans, “and my head hurts.” “Felix, I love you but you are really not helping here.” Felix pouts at that. “Changbinnie, give me attention.” Changbin sighs and turns to Felix. “Fine, come sit on hyung’s lap.” He’s never seen Felix move so fast in his life. Well, the better sentence would be, he’s never seen Felix fall and stumble to get up again. “I-I-I-I, w-what did you say?” Felix says stuttering and staring at Changbin. Changbin smirked and leaned back. He tilted his head on his left shoulder and spreads his legs a little. “I said, come sit on hyung’s lap.” Changbin held back his laughter as he watches Felix go through a lot in his head. He felt Felix’s eyes scan through him, as he shifts to lay his head on his hand. “Well I-” “Hey Changbin, finished with your lyrics?” Jisung asks, walking in. 

Changbin closes his legs and sits up. “Yeah, I did,” Changbin turns to his computer and starts to type. Jisung smiles and hugs Changbin’s shoulders. “Dude, I can’t believe we have to finish without Chan, it’s weird.” “Yeah, but he deserves a break, we’ve been working non-stop on these lyrics and he’s been stressing over his other job. I can’t imagine the stress and lack of sleep.” Jisung nods then turns to Felix, who is pouting. “Dude, I didn’t see you there, man it must be weird being here and not hanging with Chan, but no worries bro, you got me,” Jisung wraps his arm around Changbin, “and the shortest male in k-rap history.” Changbin scoffs and pinches Jisung’s arm, making the (2 cm taller) male, yelp and pull his arm away. 

“You’re on thin fucking ice,” Changbin states. It seems glaring daggers wasn’t enough, ‘cause Jisung continued to tease. “But still, your, well pretty tiny, Hell, I bet Min Yoongi is taller than you.” “Hey, Agust D is an icon and you will take that back.” Jisung grins. 

“So you think he’s taller than you.” “No, I know he’s taller than me.” “So do you have like a big crush on him?” “Who doesn’t?” Jisung smirked, stepping closer. “Maybe, Jackson hyung?” “Now, you know Jackson hyung has this huge crush on Namjoon.” Jisung nods at that, but then grabs Changbin’s arms and pulls him up. “What about me? Do you like me hyung-” ''Jisung, if your trying to be sexy, don’t your only making this harder on yourself,” Changbin jumps in. 

Jisung pouts and pulls away. “How did you know,” he whines. “Pretty obvious you’ve been trying to act “sexy”,” he air quotes, “because Minho says he doesn’t think your sexy.” Jisung pouts even more. “Hyung, just amuse me please, Chan hyung would.” “Here’s the thing,” Changbin says, straightening his back to press his chest against his, “I’m not Chan hyung.” Then it was a staring contest. A hand went and grabbed Changbin by the shoulder to turn him. Pink lips meet his own. Changbin closes his eyes and kisses back, unaware of the glare Felix was giving Jisung. Jisung grins shakily and waves. Felix pulls away and smiles at Changbin. 

“Can you not be a flirt?” “What? How can you say that, you know no one can resist my charms,” Changbin winks up at his boyfriend. Felix smiles back. “I know I can’t, but who’s the say, can’t resist my charms, ‘cause you are whipped for me as you much as I’m whipped for you.” Changbin nodded and wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck to lower him a little. “You got me there, but I’m cuter.” Felix makes a face of pretend thinking, while wrapping his arms around Changbin’s waist. “Hmm, not true.” “Oh,” Changbin pouts, “why isn’t it true.” “Because,” he dips Changbin, to have the shorter male wrap his leg around his hip, “you’re handsome.” Changbin faked a girly giggle and Felix chuckled deeply. They give each other an eskimo kiss. 

Jisung just wanted to tease Felix a little because he knew Felix would get the attention he wanted. But he didn’t want to see this. His best friend (Felix) dipping his hyung into a kiss where they flirted. If he wanted that he would’ve read some Batman comics. Jisung clears his throat. Both boys look at Jisung - for Changbin it was to tip his head back. “Umm, so the lyrics?” Jisung liked how Changbin can go from a child-like a person to a serious person in less than a second. Changbin pushed Felix away and coughed into his hand. “R-right, I finished, just need to send them to your email.” Changbin speeds walk to his macbook and started typing to send it to Jisung’s email. Jisung nods his head then turns to Felix, who had heart eyes. Jisung sighed. If there is one thing Felix mentioned that couldn’t be anymore than true, was the fact that he and Changbin were truly whipped towards each other. If someone needed a prime example of crush culture. He would just pull up a picture of those two. Speaking of crush culture, he still had 4 hours before his date with Minho. And he couldn’t be anymore than excited-. **RING! RING!**

Changbin’s phone starts ringing. He answers with a bored tone, but then, “Woojin-ah. Is something...what...slow down what’s...a bEAR!” That sentence alone got Jisung and Felix anxious, “where are you hyung?!” Changbin starts panting as he starts running to the car. Jisung and Felix follow him. “We’re on our way.” 

“Please hurry,” Woojin says shakily as the bear stares at him from across the alleyway. Woojin hangs up the phone. Woojin watches as the bear step closer to him. Woojin’s back is up against a wall. Sweat drips down his face. His shirt clings to him and sweatpants hugs his legs. He was going for a jog when he just saw someone run out of an alleyway. Being curious he turned his head and saw a bear. It looked asleep. So he walked towards it (stupid move on his part, he will admit) and tried to see if it was asleep. But it turns out, he isn’t that surprised - knowing his luck -the bear woke up and stared at him. It tilted its head and Woojin stepped far away from it. Pulling out his phone caused the bear to stand on its paws. 

Which brings to right now. Woojin watches the bear walked closer to him. It doesn’t seem like it wants to fight. Confused he puts out his hand, and watches the bear put its paw onto the open hand. Shock and fear both ran through his body. Shock because the bear isn’t attacking him, and fear because, well, what if it does attack him. “ _Woojin…”_ Woojin tensed up. He looked around then at the bear. It’s light brown eyes were staring into his own. “ _Yes, I am talking to you, I know you can understand me, seeing as you need my help.”_ “How can you-” “ _Because you have a soul to understand me, you are the rencartian of Hopi and I’m here to help you unlock the others powers, but first,”_ the bear turns its head towards the end of the alleyway to show Changbin and the others. Staring. “ _You must explain to them, who I am.”_ “I don’t know who you are either.” The bear tilts its head but then huffs. “ _I will have to explain it to you but for now, just call me Shashtsoh*.”_ Woojin had the look of “I’m going to pretend how to say that”, then turned to the others. “So, this is Shash, they’re a bear and they’re gonna help us with our spirit animals,” Woojin states, making gestures towards Shashtsoh. Shashtoh huffs as the others stay silent. “Yo, so like, does the bear eat pizza or…” Jisung trails off. Everyone gave him a look. Woojin knew it was gonna be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shashtsoh* is the Navajo word for brown bear


End file.
